The Calling
by J.D Red
Summary: When Cloud Strife escapes the army, he knows he'll be hunted down. What he didnt know, was how the people he meets afterwards will change his life forever. Clorith


_Prologue_

The blonde-haired boy stepped off the cart and onto the old, weary street, pulling out his wallet to pay the man, shivering at the cold breeze. He watched in disinterest as people pulled their cloaks over their heads to try to keep warm while he waited for his change. Once that was done, he started to move forward, but kept checking over his shoulder to make sure no one had followed him. He knew what the army was capable of more than anyone was. Finally, he decided it was safe and scanned the street for somewhere to rest and eat. The blue eyes stared straight ahead, falling on an inn just a few steps away and taking a glance at the billboard, he could see they did meals too. He started to reach for the handle when he suddenly stopped; turning his head to where two, male voices had caught his attention.

"So, who is this guy we're after?" one of them asked, his voice deep and rough.

"Strife, Cloud Strife," the other replied, his voice husky and gave the blonde the impression that he smoked a lot.

His blue eyes widened as they realised they were talking about him and started to back away slowly, scanning his surroundings. He prayed to whatever was out there that he could make it through this and as he made his way across to the alleyway, he thought that luck was on his side. However, a loud shout echoed through the air and as he turned his head, the blonde saw two men dressed in blue suits chasing after him. Without wasting another second, he turned and ran. As he turned left, he came to a sudden halt, cursing at the dead end that met him before desperately looking for an escape route. The wall was too high to jump and climb over but then, by sheer luck, there was a high pile of barrels lying against it. It was his only chance. He lifted himself up onto the barrels, trying not to make them tumble as he worked his way to the top. As his hands grasped the top of the wall, the two men appeared, along with reinforcements.

"Get him!" the redhead shouted.

With all the strength in him, the blue-eyed man pushed his feet against the wall before pushing off and hoisting himself over. For a second, he stood on the top before taking a breath and jumping down, landing smoothly on his feet and ignoring the slight pain from jumping from such a distance. He did not waste much time before he took off again, heading to the left and running though the many side roads of the town. He knew his way around quite well, one thing he was grateful to the army for. As he stepped back into the open streets, he raced for the gates of the City that were just ahead of him, ignoring the way his heart was pounding or how his breath was catching in his throat.

As he shoved his way through the closing gates, he tumbled to the ground, taking a moment to catch his breath. He could spare a moment for the gates would have to be opened again to allow the cavalry through. He groaned as he felt the ground shake beneath him but did not dare to look back. Instead, he lifted himself to his feet, ignoring his tired and aching body's protests. He could hear the gates creaking open as he ran across the landscape and he closed his eyes, willing his body on. He could not go back there. He would not go back there. It was a choice. Either run and live or stay and die. He looked at his pursuers now as he came to the mountains. He knew the army leader General Sephiroth was among them. He just knew it. His blue eyes looked between the army and the mountains ahead of him before he whispered defiantly to himself.

"I'm not going back."

With that, he started to run up the mountain path, jumping on the boulders and hoisting himself further up. He knew the horses would run around the mountains but it did not bother him so much now, for the summit was near. He would be free for the City of Midgar lay just behind these mountains, and once he was inside, he could lose himself in the large City. As he hoisted himself up onto the top, he took a moment to listen to the neighs of the horses and the shouts of their riders before he started to slide down the side, his legs straight and hands flat on the ground to keep his balance, keeping his eyes and mouth closed against the dust.

The entrance to Sector 5 was right ahead of him and he felt his spirits lift at the fact that he could make it and break free. As he pushed himself onto his feet and raced forwards, he saw the dozens of riders appear around the cliffs. He ignored them as he dived forwards, landing on his side and rolling across to the entrance to the City. With one last glance over his shoulders, he smirked and disappeared into Midgar and whatever fate awaited him there.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and places. Only the plot. 


End file.
